


You Know What They Say...

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about men with big hands and noses... SSHP, slash, crack? oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They Say...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> old work

Harry grinned as he snuggled into Severus' arms, idly stroking at the small scars on the back of Snape's hand and wrists. He allowed his eyes to trail over the white scars over pale skin, letting his fingers caress the large hand in his own. Such long, beautiful fingers, so nimble when they moved and touched.

Harry panted and pressed a kiss to each knuckle.

Severus' grunted and Harry smiled up at his lover. Sure Severus may not seem attractive to many, but to Harry James Potter, he was perfect.

Lank and oily black hair; pasty and sallow skin; dark, glittering eyes which glinted with danger occasionally; his body not slender but too thin, marred with many battle scars from old wounds; a grouchy disposition which usually showed by his snarl; crooked, yellowed teeth and that  _NOSE_.

Hooked and abnormally large!

It got in the way of their kissing too. But it was perfect for Harry. Because it belonged to Severus Snape. It WAS Severus Snape.

Harry grinned as he straddled Severus' lap, pressing a chaste kiss to his lover's lips. He hummed with delight and leaned down to whisper in Severus' ear while stroking a large hand in his.

"Hey Sev, you know what they say about men with large hands and noses?" he whispered playfully, a large grin cracking his lips.

A regal eyebrow arched and a silky voice purred out, "I'm well aware. But let me hear you say it first before I voice my opinion."

Harry smirked and leaned back to gauge the reaction his next words would bring:

"Well, you know what they say about men with large hands and noses. They must pick some pretty big boogers," Harry chortled, laughing gleefully while Severus scowled and shoved him away.

"Not funny, Harry."

"Okay, okay…"

Suddenly, Severus' eyes took on that dangerous glint and he cornered Harry like trapped prey.

"Uh… Sev? S-Sev, what are you- what are you doing?!" Harry shrieked as Severus picked up him up effortlessly and hauled him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Severus placed a sharp, painful sounding smack to Harry's posterior, "I'm going to show you what  _ELSE_  is big. Like my  _foot_  up your  _arse_."

"Ooh, if it's a foot long, I'll be happy to take it," Harry purred mischievously. Needless to say, the neighbours didn't get much sleep that night as both had conveniently forgotten to place some Silencing Charms.

But oh well.


End file.
